Terazuma's Obsession
by firskey
Summary: Poor Hajime's attempt at "getting to know" Hisoka a little better. ^^; TsuxHi, TeraxHi, Terazuma OOC
1. Goo

Disclaimer – YnM belongs to Matsushita-sensei ^^

"dialogue"

_"thoughts"_

**01: To Be A Puddle of Goo**

Terazuma looked across the office at the object of his affection. That blond hair, vivid eyes, and flawless skin never failed to attract his attention.

"Who are you staring at, Hajime-chan?" Terazuma jerked from his reverie and found himself face-to-face with his partner. Wakaba turned her head in the direction Terazuma was just looking and found that there was only one other person in the room – Hisoka. He was totally immersed in some ancient novel and was oblivious to the attention he was receiving from the other side of the room. Wakaba inwardly smirked, as she had just found heaps of material to tease Hajime-chan with. And speaking of, Terazuma was fighting the blush that beginning to creep onto his cheeks.

"You had better be careful, Hajime-chan… Shall I remind you what happened last time you were caught staring at Hisoka?"

"Umm…" Terazuma's face drained of color at the thought of _that incident._

"Ah yes, I remember it well. You were staring at Hisoka _again when Tsuzuki-san happened to walk into the room and caught you. I _do_ believe you remember the rest?"_

He nodded. Tsuzuki had pretty much appeared before his very eyes after determining that he was indeed staring at Hisoka. Even though he usually could hold his ground for a while against Tsuzuki, when it came to Hisoka, Tsuzuki wielded the wrath of God. Terazuma had ended up a beaten, bloody pulp on the floor and had spent the next two weeks in the infirmary.

He couldn't help it though – ever since meeting the boy he had been attracted to him. Everyday that they had practiced kyudo together, he felt his obsession growing. He had always cursed himself for transforming when he touched Hisoka, which had ruined probably the only chance he'd ever have to kiss him. And all because he had been admiring his beautiful body. Well, at least he could look at him…

Terazuma felt a sharp slap to the back of his head. "Oi! You're doing it again!! Tsuzuki-san might walk through that door any minute and this time you won't be so lucky as to spend _only_ two weeks in the infirmary! You should really just take a picture – it would be much better for your health." Wakaba winked at her partner and turned to leave.

If she only knew; knew that taking a picture would never satisfy his need to gaze at Hisoka. He had tried that after the incident with Tsuzuki but all he ended up with was five photo albums full of pictures of Hisoka and an almost unbearable desire to touch every inch of that exquisitely soft looking skin. Terazuma sighed and picked up the mission report he had just finished. He cast one last glance at Hisoka – just as Tsuzuki entered the room. Luckily his attention was on Hisoka and not anything else in the room. Terazuma quickly buried himself in his paperwork to avoid the glares he knew his archnemesis would soon be throwing his way.

True to his obsessive personality though, Terazuma was soon sneaking peeks through the sheets of paper he was holding up to "read". He envied Tsuzuki as he watched the couple chat about whatever. His inquisitive side began to take over.

_"Are they a couple? How far have they gone? What if Hisoka hates me because I hate Tsuzuki?" _ The questions flew through his head at almost an incomprehensible pace. _"But then again, does that really matter as long as I can watch him?"_  Terazuma decided that he could love Hisoka no matter if the feeling was mutual or not or if he really was with Tsuzuki.

For the third time that day Terazuma's musings were interrupted, this time by an angry flash of violet. He tried to look busy as he once again delved into his paperwork but it was awfully hard to concentrate with the sound of impending doom closing in and with the beads of sweat that had begun to slide down his face. Tsuzuki's footsteps stopped just in front of his desk.

"Hello, Terazuma. Enjoying the view?" Tsuzuki asked gesturing towards his partner. Tsuzuki knew of Terazuma's somewhat unhealthy attraction to Hisoka and that he stared at him quite often. He thought he was quite forgiving with the transforming freak – he had only lost his control once. Of course, Terazuma spent the next two weeks in the infirmary but that's what he deserved, right? Tsuzuki didn't like being so jealous of other people when it came to Hisoka, but he couldn't help it – he loved him. Hisoka was the most important person in his life. Poor Terazuma had it thrice as bad though; Hisoka-induced jealousy + natural hatred for Terazuma + Terazuma's obsession with Hisoka = bloody, beaten Terazuma. It was just that simple.

"Mmmm mmm mmm." Terazuma tried to mumble his way out of a confrontation.

"What was that? Speak up, freak."

"I said, 'I was just reading.'" Terazuma knew it was a pretty lame answer but it didn't feel good to be a puddle of goo on the floor and the promise that he would be one within the next few minutes made his brain freeze.

"You can't fool me, Terazuma. Don't forget I have exceptional sight and I saw you - ogling - Hisoka."

Meanwhile, Hisoka started to feel the emotions of the two men from across the room. Hatred was seeping from both, one felt anxious, and the other was infuriated. He had felt these exact emotions once before – right before Tsuzuki beat Terazuma so bad that it landed him in the infirmary for two weeks. Hisoka never did figure out what had caused Tsuzuki's paroxysm and it wasn't like he really cared – it wasn't his business. _"I had better intervene, otherwise poor Terazuma might end up worse than before."_

"Oi! Tsuzuki! Want to go to Earth for a while? If you behave yourself I might even buy you some candy!" Hisoka bribed the sweet tooth.

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka wondering what had caused him to make that decision and then back at Terazuma.

"You got lucky. Just keep your lustful gazes to yourself and off Hisoka!" Tsuzuki glared one last time and left in full inu-mode at Hisoka's side. Terazuma was left in the office staring enviously after the two. In the corners of his mind a plan began to form…


	2. Plan

Disclaimer – YnM belongs to Matsushita-sensei ^^

 "dialogue"

_"thoughts"_

**02: Hajime's Plan**

Objective 01: Learn Not To Transform When I Touch Hisoka

Terazuma walked out of EnMaCho that day with a vague idea of what he had to do to win Hisoka's heart. Of all the hazy images and ideas fighting for the spotlight in his mind, one thing was clear – he had to learn not to transform when he touched Hisoka. Of course he couldn't practice on Hisoka because if Tsuzuki ever found out, he would cut off Terazuma's hands and make sure they never regenerated. And he was sure Hisoka wouldn't be too thrilled either. Since he didn't transform under the touch of any other man in Meifu, he decided that finding a practice specimen on Earth was the only other option.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was Friday and he could go down to Earth when all the pretty boys were strutting their stuff while looking for a little fun.

Tonight he would go through each of his Hisoka-photo albums and admire every curve of the boy's body. Terazuma almost ran the last few steps to his home; as soon as he was inside he hurried off to take a shower and change clothes. After he was all clean and comfy, he snuggled into cushions of the couch with some instant ramen, tea, and all his pictures. 

He flipped through the pages, scrutinizing every inch of each photo. He scowled at the pictures that had holes cut from them – that annoying purple-eyed bastard just had to ruin what would have otherwise been perfection. Terazuma lingered over his favorites – such as the one were he "accidentally" snapped a picture in the shower room at work when Hisoka just _happened to be taking a shower after a morning work out._

Putting his photos aside for a minute, Terazuma stretched and glanced at the clock. A considerably surprised expression took residence upon his face as he realized it was almost midnight. He got up and looked out the window to see a brilliant silver moon persuading him to come outside for a late night walk. Terazuma thought about it for a while and decided that a walk might be able to relax him for tomorrow. He teleported himself to a nearby park and set a leisurely pace as he began to walk down one of its many entwining paths.

Terazuma was about to return home when an all too familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

"NO! I can't!" Hisoka's voice squeaked from somewhere in the near vicinity. Terazuma ran ahead and found Tsuzuki with his arm around Hisoka's shoulders and leaning in close to him.

"Oh, come on 'Soka-chan~~~ It'll be fun~~~!" a pouty Tsuzuki whined at his partner.

"No. It just doesn't feel right and what if someone found out? What then, huh?"

"Don't worry – I'm sure no one will mind."

"Then what if someone gets hurt?"

Tsuzuki flashed a sly grin and winked at Hisoka, "I'll be gentle."

Hisoka sighed a "Baka" in exasperation and started to stalk off in the opposite direction of Terazuma. Tsuzuki ran off after him.

After a second Terazuma remembered to breathe. And then he smiled. From the sound of it, Hisoka wouldn't 'go all the way' with Tsuzuki and, since it seemed that jerk was almost forcing himself on his precious, he would have a better chance at winning Hisoka's affections.

Terazuma gleefully bounded his way home and that night dreamt of all the wonderful Hisoka-filled moments yet to come in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day at EnMaCho, the generally peaceful atmosphere was repeatedly interrupted by evil-sounding cackles and muttering from the general area of Terazuma's desk. No one dared to venture for fear of their immortal souls.

~~~~~~~~~~~

After work on Friday, Terazuma hurried home and changed into the most provocative clothing he owned – a tight pair of black leather pants, a shiny vinyl top, and studded wristbands and collar. He gave himself the once over in the mirror and felt increasingly confident about being able to pick up a boy as beautiful as Hisoka.

He transported himself to Chijou and walked into the first nightclub he found. He was relieved to discover that this place seemed to attract few females. He scanned the crowd as he strutted up to the bar. There was a wide selection of attractive males in the place, but none seemed quite as…well…_girly_ as Hisoka.

Terazuma sat at the bar sipping his whiskey sour, scanning the crowd for potential touch-test specimens. He was about to deem this particular bar a lost cause when a vibrant flash of green caught his attention. There, sitting at a table with his friends, was quite possibly the second most attractive person he had ever seen.

Terazuma approached the table just as the boy's friends were leaving. He smoothly slid into a now vacant chair opposite the boy. He was even better looking up close and Terazuma noticed that he could have probably passed for an older Hisoka with darker complexion. The boy looked stunned for a second and then smiled. He really did look familiar – like he'd seen him somewhere before. Terazuma just brushed it off as his resemblance to Hisoka.

"Hello, I was just going to go outside for some air. Would you like to come with me?" the boy asked as he seductively threw back his head and fanned his long neck.

Terazuma sat in awe for a moment, thanked his lucky stars, agreed, and then followed the green-eyed gorgeous creature outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a couple blocks away from said club, Hisoka was dragging a whining Tsuzuki away from his favorite bakery.

"Hisoka~~~! I just wanted _one more sweet roll!" Tsuzuki pouted to his partner's back._

"Baka! Despite what you think, thirteen _is plenty. You'll rot your teeth if you keep this up."_

"You know _you_ could have eaten some if you're so worried about my teeth," Tsuzuki mumbled under his breath. Hisoka flashed a glare at him but said nothing.

The two continued in silence until they heard a vaguely familiar voice scream from an alleyway up ahead. They looked at each other and both broke into a sprint in search of the distressed voice.

"Stop trying to feel me up, you damn pervert!"

Tsuzuki and Hisoka rounded the corner and happened upon a most unlikely scene – Hajime Terazuma, fellow Shinigami, trying to feel up Hijiri Minase, former client.

"Come on, all I need to do is touch you. It's not going to hurt."

Tsuzuki was the first to come out of his shock-induced stupor. He ran up to the struggling duo and forcefully peeled Terazuma off of Hijiri.

"Terazuma do you have any idea what in the hell you're doing? Let him go, NOW!"

Terazuma pointedly ignored the three others in his presence and pondered to himself, _"Well, I did touch him and he is quite girly and I didn't transform. But now that Mr. High-and-Mighty and the Embodiment-of-Perfection have found me out I can't practice anymore. Oh well ~ I guess I'll just have to take my chances with Hisoka."_

MEANWHILE – Tsuzuki and Hisoka tried their best to calm down Hijiri. He was clinging to Tsuzuki like he was the sole life preserver on a boat that was about to capsize. Hisoka eyed him distastefully but was pleased to note that all the feelings of romantic love that Tsuzuki had once felt towards the other green-eyed boy had dissipated into something more akin to brotherly love. Hijiri was unharmed albeit quite shaken, but moreover he was glad to see his friends (mainly Tsuzuki) from so many years ago.

"Hisoka, do you think that you can handle taking Terazuma back to Meifu. I don't think Hijiri here is going to let go any time soon." Two sets of ears perked up at Tsuzuki's suggestion. Hijiri's because he had always wanted to properly 'thank' his purple-eyed savior and Terazuma's because now he would have Hisoka's undivided attention.

Two "That's fine with me!"s rang through the alleyway and the men that had been at odds with each other moments before grabbed the hands of their respective escorts and made off in opposite directions.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka looked back at each other, the former wearing a sly, challenging grin and the latter giving one of his patented death glares.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Terazuma and Hisoka walked down the sidewalk – still holding hands. Terazuma glanced at them absently and was pleased to note that he hadn't transformed. Upon shifting his gaze to Hisoka's face, he wondered if he was really sane. Hisoka had initially tried to pry his hand out of Terazuma's but the older man refused to let go. The struggle had lasted quite a long time but Hisoka eventually gave up, regarding it as an exercise in futility. Of course, Hisoka's hand gradually began to relax but if the look on his face meant anything – and it did – any wrong move on Terazuma's part might unleash the wrath hidden in that amazing body.

Terazuma tried his hand at some light conversation but anytime he attempted to speak, a violent flash of green eyes silenced any words that might have escaped his mouth.

They walked all the way to EnMaCho before Hisoka broke the silence.

"We're going to see Tatsumi-san. I'm going to tell him my account of the events and then leave you to his wrath. And you WILL let go of my hand, if you want to keep any sort of grasp on your sanity." Hisoka heard a small "eep" and felt the hand that was nearly strangling his loosen its grip and finally let go.

Hisoka concentrated on the sounds of their footsteps as they walked down the corridors of EnMaCho, each footstep bringing him closer to being able to go home. Lost in his thoughts of a comfy chair, a reading lamp, and starting the fifth Harry Potter book, Hisoka didn't realize that Terazuma had stopped walking.

"Wait Hisoka."

Hisoka jerked out of his reverie and looked around for the source of the voice. To his surprise, it was Terazuma - who was already quite a few steps behind him.

Hisoka sent another glare his way. "What?" he asked clearly displeased with the holdup.

Terazuma trembled slightly under the harsh tone and glare of his beloved, but nevertheless ploughed on with his confession.

"Hisoka…," he started.

"Yes, I think we've already established the fact that Hisoka is my name. Now what is it – your emotions are starting to give me a headache."

"Well, I…I mean…What I want to say is…"

"Hurry up. My patience is quickly wearing thin with you. Spit it out or I'll just go get Tatsumi and bring him here."

Terazuma stared at the floor and started to wring his hands. He began another stuttering statement.

"What the hell are you so nervous for? If you don't calm yourself within the next few seconds, your damn emotions are going to force me to throw up all over you."

Terazuma took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut as he spilled everything he had ever wanted to tell the empath.

"IhavebeenreallyobsessedwithyoueversincethefirsttimeImetyouandIhavefivephotoalbums

withonlypicturesofyouinthemincludingoneofyournakedbacksidethatItookwhileyouwere

takingashowerafteramorningworkoutandIstareatyouallthetimeandIhatethatpurpleeyed

bastardfortryingtoforcehimselfonyoutheothernightandIreallywanttokissyouandyouarethe

mostbeautifulcreaturethathasevergracedthisplanetwiththeirexistanceandIloveyou."

Hisoka grasped the wall for support as he recovered from the sudden rush of emotion and information. He closed his eyes and attempted to steady his breathing. "Oh – is that all?" he managed to croak.

Terazuma still couldn't bring himself to raise his gaze from the floor, "Yeah."

"Okay then. Can you repeat that, this time at a pace that can be understood?"

Terazuma nearly faced-faulted but he caught himself and looked into the eyes of the younger man standing in front of him. He peered at the floor again and retold his tale. He left out some of the parts that the retarded section of his brain just happened to blurt out during the first confession.

"I have been really obsessed with you ever since the first time I met you – everything about you fascinates me. I hate that purple eyed bastard for trying to force himself on you the other night – he is really a jerk. You are the most beautiful creature that has ever graced this planet with their existence and I love you."

By the end, Terazuma was on his knees and again grasping Hisoka's slender hand. Hisoka was leaning heavily on the wall, trying to ward off the strong emotions that flowed through the contact.

Hisoka jerked his hand from Terazuma's and whirled around while still using the wall for support.

"Tatsumi…" was the only thing he managed to gasp out before he fainted.

*A/N*: Hopefully the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than this one was but I'm in the middle of moving and starting school. Anywho, thanks for all the reviews for the first chapter!! ^_^


End file.
